kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
IS timeline
The IS timeline is an unofficial timeline based on information from King's Quest 2 ¼: Breast Intentions by Intermezzo Software. This timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1. In comparison, the TSL timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1, the AGDI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, and the IA timeline timeline places KQ7 about 24 or 26 years after KQ1 (KQ7 takes place before KQ4). This timeline is based on historical dating (year 1) rather than astronomical dating (year 0). Timeline *1873: Daventry is founded, the first settlers build Daventry's courthouse, and the Ancient Well is built. GC Dating *1 GC :King Graham finds the three treasures of Daventry, and becomes king of Daventry. *2 GC :King Graham journeys to Kolyma, and rescues Valanice. They are married. *3 GC :Valanice performs her monthly breast examination.Narrator (KQ2 1/2):"You perform your monthly breast self-exam and find nothing unusual", "You have already performed your monthly breast self-exam this month. There is no need to do it again until next month." :Alexander and Rosella are born. :Eight days later Alexander is kidnapped and the magic mirror goes dark. :A week after that the magic mirror briefly works again, showing that Alexander's kidnappers are feeding him infant formula which is making him ill. Valanice decides to begin searching for her son so she can breast feed him. :Some time later, Valanice reaches Llewdor. :After a long journey, Valanice returns home. *21 GC :Alexander escapes Llewdor and returns to Daventry, where he rescues his sister from a three-headed dragon and reunites with his family. :Graham has a heart attack, and Rosella travels to Tamir to find a magic fruit to rescue him. *22 GC :Castle Daventry and Royal Family of Daventry are stolen by the Wizard Mordack. King Graham journeys through Serenia to rescue them. Alexander meets Cassima. :Alexander travels to the Green Isles to rescue Cassima. *23 GC :Valanice and Rosella journey to Eldritch and save Etheria. Notes The universe is not set during the 'Middle Ages'Narrator (KQ2 1/4):"What do you thing this is, the Middle Ages?" The game takes place one year after the King Graham and Valanice wedding in KQ2, beginning at the birth of the royal twins. The one year birthdate is similar to the date given in the KQV Hintbook. Although the date is at odds with the birthdate given in the KQIV manual, which set the twins birth at two years after the wedding. Most sierra sources that give ages for the twins or for when events took place are consistent with the date from the KQ4 manual. In official sources Alexander is kidnapped at least six months after his birth, other sources imply up to nine months based on references to seasons, and the knowledge that the twins birthdate falls during the autumn months. In KQ 1/2 its a mere eight days after the birth. Alexander is kidnapped in his cradle in his nursery. This is similar to the account given in the KQV hintbook. It is not consistent with the account given in King's Quest Companion, which had him kidnapped from the shore of Lake Maylie during a summer picnic. Official lore from KQ3 to King's Quest Companion, states that Manannan kidnapped Alexander himself. King's Quest Companion states specifically that Manannan teleported to Daventry cast a sleep spell on everyone at the picnic, before kidnapping the baby, and teleporting back to Llewdor. When they woke up, they discovered that Alexander was missing. In this game two strange men kidnapped Alexander for Manannan. According to KQ3 and other official sources, the magic mirror stopped working the moment Alexander was kidnapped and never worked again until his return. The detail that the mirror worked in KQ 1/4, if ever so briefly, ignores that fact. Official sources state that the family searched all over Daventry but never found any evidence of the location where Alexander was kidnapped. They ultimately gave up search. This game instead has Valanice successfully make it all the way to Llewdor in pursuit of his captors. This creates a plot hole as to why Valanice and King Graham would not deploy their armies to Llewdor to take their son back. Daventry's courthouse was built in 1873.The people of Daventry are very proud of this courthouse, built in 1873 by descendants of the towns' first settlers. The marble was imported all the way from Serenia." Assuming a bare minimum of a 100 years to a maximum of 1000 years between KQ1 and the founding of Daventry as per this timeline. KQ7 would take place approximately somewhere between year '1995' and '2895'!!!. References Category:Timelines (unofficial)